


Hooray! Asexual Meet-Up!

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [14]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: 3x12 That Went Well, 4x1 See Mr. Peanutbutter Run, 4x10 lovin that cali livestyle!!, 4x12 What Time Is It Right Now, 4x3 Hooray! Todd Episode!, 4x6 Stupid Piece of Shit, Ace writer, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Todd Chavez, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Ch. 1: Todd's thoughts at his first ace meet-up.Todd's developing feelings on aceness (maybe aroness) during season 4.





	1. Coming out and first meet-up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching _BoJack Horseman_ a day before season 4 was released and I watched it all within 5 days. I really loved it, and I adore Todd, so I wanted to write about his first asexual meet-up, considering I went to my first one pretty recently too. 
> 
> The perspective ended up a bit weird, but I think Todd's head is pretty second-person/Todd sometimes, so I hope it works.

So. Here’s Todd. In an asexual meet-up. Hanging out with other asexual persons. No big deal. You just said the word, out loud, for the first time. It’s your identity. You told BoJack, and that… could’ve been worse. You feel kinda good about it. 

Don’t worry about the nerves, that’s fine, normal. The atmosphere is nice and casual. You can drink, if you want, which really helps. 

You’re introducing yourself to random people now. “Hi, I’m Todd! I’m an asexual!” It seems kinda like a 12 step program, but it isn’t. It’s just you, being out and proud. Doing something for yourself. (Hope people were OK about the missed triangle note)

Just mingle amongst your fellow ‘aces’, listen, absorb it all. Take this time to just, figure things out. Asexuality is so confusing. What does it all mean? Is he allowed to love? Will anyone love him? Other than his fake girlfriend- no fiancée, of course. And she doesn’t really love him. Is fake whatever the best he can hope for?

Damn, Todd! Relax a bit. You just inspired fashion for the foreseeable future, you are engaged, you just accepted a label for yourself for the first time. Just, meet some people, talk and listen, hang out. Totally casual meet-up. With asexual persons. 

Everyone seems so nice and willing to answer questions. Todd’s not quite ready to do so. Maybe next time. Now you just, belong. It feels nice. You can figure this out. You will be happy.


	2. Marriage (4x6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather different from the first chapter. That was more flow of consciousness that is Todd's brain. This is more episode centric.

Yikes. Fake engagement to Courtney Portnoy is one thing, maybe even a fake wedding, but a fake marriage? In 4 days? That's too quick, even for Todd. Is not even sure he is allowed to get married as an asexual? Is it weird? Is marriage something he wants? He feels uncomfortable with the current happenings. He needs to talk with other aces.

***

Luckily there is another ace meet up that day. Todd has become good friends with some people in the group. He would love to go to that _F.H.B.A. Miami_ marathon! He loves tv marathons, much better than the running ones. But he has to get *married* this weekend and he doesn't know how to think about it.

Finding out that asexuals can get married, that it's OK for Todd to possibly have that, helps him with his issue. But he still worries about the fakeness.

*** 

Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter are basically the only married people he knows, so he really should talk to them about this. 

He tries to talk to Mr. Peanutbutter for a bit, but neither of them actually gets to the topic at hand, and Todd decides to find Diane at the roof.

Diane's advice kinda makes sense. Weddings are lies and farces that hide a nugget of truth. Like a Tootsie Pop, not just a lollipop or a Tootie Roll but both. There is no truth in the middle of 'Tourtney'. He doesn't want a marriage without truth, a lollipop without a Tootsie Roll inside.

He doesn't know whether he wants any of that in the future. He needs to figure it out himself. But it is kinda nice to know that is an option, at least. He doesn't need to end up alone. He's still pretty confused about the boats, though.


	3. Yolanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating!??!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd's post-season 4 thoughts.

Yolanda Buenaventura just asked Todd out. On a date? Kinda. Maybe. Does he want to date? Does he want to date Yolanda? She is a very nice woman. He liked hanging out with her. And she is also asexual. Maybe he could give this a try now that he knows? That he's asexual. But he might also be aromantic. Is he? Does he know?

He did date Emily during high school. And tried to have relationships. He wasn't particularly good at them, but he did. Does he want a romantic relationship? He has been mostly happy without one. But maybe that was because he didn't know everything about himself. Now he does. He didn't want a fake marriage. Does he want a real one? 

Would it hurt to try? With Yolanda? She would understand where he's coming from. Probably. He's not sure where he's coming from. 

The ace meet-ups he has gone to have really helped him. Maybe having an actual ace *friend* would help more. But could that be Yolanda? If Yolanda wants something romantic from Todd, what if it turns out he can't give her that? He doesn't want to lead her on, but he likes her company.

Man, dating sure is tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing one more chapter, dealing with 3x12&4x1!Todd, before he accepts being ace but the idea has been brought up to him.


	4. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x12/4x1

Todd hasn't spent a lot of time thinking about labels. He has always just been The Todd. Sometimes that has lead him into trouble, like when his parents kicked him out. But since then he's mostly done his own thing, without labels except Todd. 

He's tried a few relationships, many of them long distance. BoJack assumed he was gay for a while, which is fine, although you shouldn't make assumptions about people. 

Todd never really thinks about these types of things. Not until Emily gets back into his life. When they used to hang out as teenagers, Todd didn't really think about what should have come next. He liked kissing fine but he had no urge to go further. He was glad he didn't have to.

Reconnecting with Emily is a lot of fun. Emily is a great person who really gets his ideas and how to make it better. Although it sometimes seems like Emily wants to finish what they never really got started on. Todd doesn't want to hurt Emily's feelings, but he doesn't know how to explain what he's feeling. Or possibly not feeling.

Then Emily point blank asks what he is. He doesn't want Emily the way Emily seems to want him. So he's not straight. But he doesn't feel like that towards any man either. So he's not gay either. 

He doesn't know what else he *could* be. So, he might be nothing. Saying that hurts a little. But Emily says it's OK. He will always have her as a friend. That helps a lot. 

***

Todd was quite content to be labelless for a while, to see if he wants one or not and what fits. Todd didn't expect to have one thrown at him this soon.

'Asexual'. It sounds so... Lacking. It's about a lack. Something missing. Todd doesn't like that feeling. He's not ready to accept a label. He doesn't know yet how he feels about. He's just about ready to accept the feelings, or lack there of. He's not quite ready to make it as part of his identity. 

Which is why Todd is happy to get on his Drone Throne from Emily and fly away eating his popcorn, as long as it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers! See you after season 5 binge next year.


	5. "The Date"(Hooray?!?)

"Thanks for calling me. I wasn't sure you would."

Todd and Yolanda are once again at the diner. Yolanda is dressed the same way she always is. Just because this is a social meeting doesn't mean it's necessarily a date. No use for a new look. 

So, this is Todd on a date. Nothing terrible has happened yet. Hooray!

"Umm... I thought we've had some good times. No reason to stop just because work is over."

"I'm sure you will come up with something requiring the Better Business Bureau. Although, depending how this goes, I'll have to excuse myself."

She says it with a smile but Todd is nervous again. Yolanda notices, and adds,  


"Even being friends is enough to fall fowl of better business practices." 

"Oh," Todd smiles, calmed by her words. 

Yolanda sighs. "Have you been on a date before?" 

"Ummm. Kinda. It depends how you define 'date'."

"Spending time with someone you have romantic interests towards, hoping it will lead to more romantic things happening." 

"In that case... maybe?" Todd rubs the back of his neck, looking up and thinking really hard. "It's hard to tell now." 

"Yeah, it can be. I figured out I was ace but not aro after many years of figuring stuff out. It can be a long process. Especially if you turn out to be in the grayzones. Of you don't want this to be a date, that's fine. Se can just hang out, no pressure."

Todd's smile turns wide and happy.

"I'd like that very much, Yolanda." 

She smiles back at him and they have a lovely time together. They might not become significant others, but they might still be something special to each other.


End file.
